


First Strike

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: As Altena grows older...





	First Strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Come, Altena. Show me what you've learned." 

"I hope you're ready, Father," Altena replied as she signaled for her young, spirited wyvern to take to the sky. 

It had been far too long since her father had found time to spar with her and see for himself how she was honing her skill. While she had instructors, their lessons were never as good as his-- His always left bruises but she always learned. 

She became stronger, for herself, for him, for Arion... For Thracia, most importantly. 

This time she went for the first blow. 

Her heart leapt at his smile.


End file.
